This invention relates generally to a portable ramp for providing a bridge between surfaces at different elevations such as a ground level surface and a raised surface.
Oftentimes it is necessary to move a relatively heavy article from a lower or ground level surface onto a raised surface substantially above ground level. These articles may have wheels, or be otherwise carried on a cart or dolly with wheels, or may be hand carried. Examples include moving a motorcycle, garden tractor or other vehicle onto the bed of a pickup truck or flatbed trailer, loading furniture or other items into a moving van, or even bridging a set of stairs to facilitate handicapped access. In order to most conveniently accomplish such tasks, it is usually advantageous to provide an angled ramp between the ground level and raised surfaces in order to eliminate one or more large or otherwise inconvenient steps.
Portable or non-permanent ramp means typically employed for such purposes include one piece metal ramps or multi-piece skids of various types. Examples of one type of portable multi-piece ramp structure are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,612, issued Mar. 1, 1988, and related U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,999, issued Aug. 8, 1989. This type of ramp generally includes a beam of lumber supported in an inclined position between a foot member, which typically rests on the ground, and a plate structure, which is used to support the ramp on a raised surface such as the tail end of a motor vehicle. The foot and plate structure are each formed of metallic plates removably secured to opposite ends of the beam. The present invention is directed to a substantial improvement over ramp structures of this type.